Vargas
|-|Fencer Vargas= |-|Burning Vargas= |-|Fire King Vargas= |-|Fire God Vargas= |-|Holy Flame Vargas= |-|Flame Legend Vargas= |-|Ignis Halcyon Vargas= Summary A swordsman from the ruined Agni Empire, he later became one of the Six Heroes. Proud of his late father, a Knight in the Order of Agni, he trained in the long sword, becoming a formidable knight. Although he is well-known for his countless victories over other warriors, he still considers himself inexperienced and continues to train with great zeal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | Likely Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | At least Low 6-B, likely higher | At least Low 6-B, likely 5-B | 4-A, likely higher | At least 4-A, likely higher Name: Vargas, Fencer Vargas, Burning Vargas, Fire God Vargas, Holy Flame Vargas, Flame Legend Vargas, Ignis Halcyon Vargas Origin: Brave Frontier Gender: Male Age: Likely 14 at the start of his journey, Unknown at his death Classification: Human, One of the Six Heroes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is a master swordsman), Fire Manipulation, Power Bestowal (When in a team, a leader unit grants buffs to their team), Non-Physical Interaction (All units can interact with souls), Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger at an accelerated rate), Empowerment (Grows stronger when empowered by his emotions), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Plant Manipulation | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before including, Flight, Statistics Amplification | Same as before including, Statistics Reduction (Reduces his attacking power when performing Ignis Weiser) | Same as before including, Probability Manipulation (Can reduce his chances of dying from attacks) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Hit a Legtos hard enough to break the ground) | Likely Small City level (Stabbed a Dragon Graven and split it in half. Should be stronger than Royal Dancer May, who can create thunderstorms by dancing) | At least Small City level (Should be much stronger than before) | At least Small Country level (Cut down Gods during the war against them. Even the weakest of Gods could fight Laughing Devil Long, who could shake the world with his power), likely higher (Laughing Devil Long's power was also said to be capable of breaking the world, though how he would achieve this is unknown) | At least Small Country level (Should be far stronger than before), likely Planet level (Was feared by all the Gods, of whom there were some who could create and destroy worlds) | Multi-Solar System level (Fought Ark, and was said to have "obtained powers greater than those of a God") | At least Multi-Solar System level (Should be stronger than before) Speed: At least Athletic Human | At least Massively Hypersonic (Could keep up with Eze who utilizes lightning in his attacks) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be just as swift as before, if not faster) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Dandelga is said to be an unusually large sword for combat, and weighs a lot) Striking Strength: At least Street Class (Slammed a Legtos into the ground, breaking it) | Likely Small City Class (Clashed swords with Eze) | At least Small City Class (Should be much stronger than before) | At least Small Country Class, likely higher | At least Small Country Class, likely Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class (Likely traded blows with Ark) | At least Multi-Solar System Class (Should be stronger than before) Durability: At least Street level (Can withstand the force of his own blows) | Likely Small City level (Took hits from Eze with no apparent trouble) | At least Small City level (Should be much stronger than before) | At least Small Country level, likely higher | At least Small Country level, likely Planet level | Multi-Solar System level (Took blows from Ark) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Should be stronger than before) Stamina: Very High, faced countless Gods in combat without faltering. Range: Standard Melee Standard Equipment: His sword, Dandelga Intelligence: Even before the war between Humans and Gods, Vargas was regarded as a gifted swordsman and bested many worthy adversaries from knights to dragons. Always learning from his mistakes, given enough time, Vargas could overcome any obstacle. An example was when he was bested by Lava many a time, but managed to beat and surpass her in a very short amount of time, turning the tables on their dynamic. Weaknesses: Water-based attacks are more effective against him. Key: Fencer Vargas | Burning Vargas | Fire King Vargas | Fire God Vargas | Holy Flame Vargas | Flame Legend Vargas | Ignis Halcyon Vargas Note: Ignis Halcyon Vargas is a hypothetical version of Vargas who managed to overcome the Gods and win the war. As the Six Heroes played the same role the Summoner does in the main Quest, they should logically have had to face Karna Masta in the end. Therefore, the Six Heroes scale to him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Brave Frontier Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Probability Users